Heart of Ice
by Riza Winters
Summary: Sequel to "Frosted Veil": A new strategy to use Hitsugaya to end the war forces the young captain to endure Kurotsuchi's experiments, and risk unbalancing his soul /Rangiku,Ichigo,Zaraki,Unohana,Karin,Renji,Momo,Yamamoto,Orihime
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to "Frosted Veil," this story will delve deeper into the bond and new powers of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru. The whole thing is complete, just needs editing, so here's the first chapter and the others should be along shortly. I would love reviews for this story and the original. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi sat hunched over the large console in his lab. A strange reading had caught his eye and now he sat fully investigating the matter. A presence had been detected on his newly improved spiritual pressure monitor. It indicated a body exceeding captain rank entering the Seireitei but suppressing its power to disguise itself.

"Oh ho, I've got you now." he chuckled. He tracked it, but it was moving dangerously fast and his eyes kept losing it among the scrolling green numbers on the screen. Then it stopped– right outside the 12 division barracks. More slowly, it began moving again, to his lab. "Nemu!" he cried, rather alarmed now. He swivelled around and drew his zampakuto. "Nemu!"

"Master." her reply came from the shadows, he could only see half her face.

"Oh, there you are. Get ready, something is headed this way."

"Master..." she said again but the words trailed off, her head slumped forward and she emerged from the shadows, a silver glint in her abdomen. He realized at once that he had been tricked. The girl slid from the blade, broken, thudding dully to the floor. Kurotsuchi did not need to see the man, he knew him by the blade, a blade he'd studied much in the last year.

"Aizen. What brings you to the 12th division?"

"No time for idle chat Mayuri. I need your help." He took a step and disappeared before Kurotsuchi's eyes reappearing almost instantaneously at his back. Kyoka Suigetsu slipped effortlessly into his back and he felt dark pulses of energy entering him. "Now, I know your body is custom made, but this should do the trick." A few minutes later Kurotsuchi sat alone on the floor, blood seeping out the back of his robes, his head spinning. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _I have important work to do with Toshiro Hitsugaya!_

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The 10th division captain looked up from his stack of papers to face the messenger.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Captain Kurotsuchi requests to see you immediately. He's in the 12 division lab."

"Thank you." The messenger left. Hitsugaya stood up. "Matsumoto."

"Yes Captain?" she had been lounging on the couch lazily attempting to finish off some paper work."

"Care to take a break?"

"Of course Captain!" He'd been going easy on her ever since her injury and though it had well past healed in the last two months, she didn't mind playing it up. She did however, suspect (with some hints from Renji) that her captain had worried about her for so long while living in the past, that it was hard for him to stop now that everything was back to normal.

They dashed out of the office and through the courtyard. Hitsugaya set a fast pace: it was unusual to ever be summoned by Kurotsuchi, especially to his laboratory, so he was certain it must be urgent news. They tore though the squad 11 grounds, and landed at the entrance to squad 12. They were hastily escorted through the top corridors of the lab until they came to the central stair case leading down. Toshiro suppressed a shudder, he hated that place.

They were nearly at the bottom when Toshiro sensed something was wrong. He quickly found confirmation: Nemu's crumpled form on the floor.

"Nemu!" Rangiku cried.

"Ragniku wait!" His eyes fell past the still body of the girl to the hunched white form in the corner. Blood streamed freely down the back of captain Kurotsuchi. "Go back up for more help!" He commanded. She bit her lip looking at Nemu's motionless body and flashed away back up the stairs.

Toshiro quickly checked Nemu. No pulse, as he expected. The only one who could help her was her captain so he abandoned her side for the quavering figure in the corner.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, who did this? Can you move?" He lay a hand on the man's shoulder and tried to turn him around

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Kurotsuchi whipped around in an instant. The boy-captain felt white hot pain in his stomach, and he froze in shock as warm blood spilled down the front of his robes. Kurotsuchi smiled at him, pulling the gold, three pronged blade out

and watching him slump, paralysed to the floor, "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro could only watch as events unfolded around him. His body was paralysed by Kurotsuchi's poison, but every pain was felt with razor sharpclarity. It seemed Kurotsuchi had lost his mind, he muttered to himself constantly as he paced around the lab making preparations, though Toshiro dreaded to think what for. But it did not take long, it seemed he'd already planned things out quite thoroughly and now he was over top of him, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to a surgical table.

It was in this moment that Rangiku arrived to see the small, blood soaked body of her captain being drug across the lab by the insane scientist. She almost stumbled down the stairs at a sight and that moment's delay, may have saved her life. Kurotsuchi released his bankai instantly and the whole building was filled with his poison in seconds. Rangiku and the squad 12 members she'd called for help were forced to retreat, though the lieutenant only did so when forced to at the last second. The call went out immediately to seal off the building.

"But my Captain!" Rangiku screamed.

"No one can go in there without getting poisoned and the only one who has the antidote is our captain!" said the squad twelve member who had pulled her out.

"No one?" Came a booming voice behind them. They turned and found themselves in the shadow of the towering captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. "I was out in the yard and heard the alarms...having a party?" He smiled and normally Rangiku would have hated him for his cavalier nature in such situations but right now all she saw was the man that could save her captain.

"Captain Zaraki please– "

"Honey, you don't even have to ask. I live for this!" And he dove laughing into the poison filled building.

* * *

Kurotsuchi dropped Toshiro's limp form unceremoniously onto the surgical table.Those wicked fingers moved with precision and speed. He ripped the robes off the boy's bloody torso. He strapped down his ankles and wrists. He put a needle in each arm, each hooked up to a different machine. He placed a mask over Toshiro's face and turned a valve. And as he went he explained every detail to Toshiro as if he were an eager student.

"I will take some blood and analyse it. Measure the amount of rati particles, spiritual energy, white and red cells..." he went on. "And this injection will counter my poison so you can be measured at a normal level....oh and I suppose I should stop you from bleeding to death or Lord Aizen won't be very happy–"

Aizen! Toushiro screamed in his mind. The maniacal captain was mercilessly stuffing bandages into his wound to staunch the flow of blood. How had Aizen gotten in and out of the soul society unnoticed, or had Kurotsuchi been with him all along? It would not be hard to believe.

"And this," Kurotsuchi said cranking the valve attached to the mask over Toshiro's mouth and nose, "Is concentrated, gaseous forms of raiti– pure spirit energy!" he flashed a wicked grin and before any question could form in Toshiro's mind he felt a surge of energy in his body, uncontrollable energy that needed to get out. His whole body convulsed and his breath came in short gasps, yet all he could breath was more raiti.

"Oh, its starting!" the scientist announced excitedly and produced Hyroinmaru_. _"You need an exit for all that energy, you can feel it right? Well, here it is!" he secured the blade in a chain harness dangling above the table, the tip pointed skyward. Then he released Toshiro's right arm and forced his hand closed around the hilt. Many things happened in that moment. Toshiro's body became the conduit by which the pure raiti turned into raw power, coursing through him and out Hyroinmaru in the form of ice and snow. As Kurotsuchi chained his arm in place Toshiro felt it snap and break in several placed under the strain of the energy. The ceiling of the basement, and consequently several levels of lab complex were instantly destroyed as the concentrated burst of energy disintegrated them. From this path the energy hit the atmosphere and the sky turned dark and cloudy, snow and hail began to fall. Above, the chaos doubled as captains and squad members attempting to assist in the rescue of Hitsugaya were blinded by snow.

And, at that moment, Kenpachi Zaraki arrived.

He was not a man easily thrown off, but seeing the kid-captain in such a torturous position caused him pause. He had expected to jump into a great fight, experience some of that legendary spiritual power Hitsugaya was said to possess and kick the ass of the creepo-freak Kurotsuchi. After a moment's thought, however, he realized that was still what was going to happen. Whatever was happening right now, he was definitely witnessing Hitsugaya's spiritual power. And he was definitely going to kick that psycho's ass.

"Kurotsuchi!" He bellowed, leaping across the room at him. The scientists reached for his bankai again but found his hand missing, laying on the floor with his sword still clutched in it. "What a disappointment!" Kenpachi roared, slashing him again and kicking him across the room. He wanted to finish him but it looked like the kid needed him more, so, ignoring his blood thirsty instincts, he turned to help Toshiro.

It was a mistake.

The small captain's body convulsed uncontrollably, his bare back slamming against the metal relentlessly, his left hand, still strapped down opening and closing, trying to find some purchase in the smooth table. Kenpachi took one strong arm and pinned him flat, his body twitching, but no longer doing so much damage.

"Hey kid what did he do to you?" He grabbed a hold of the chain holding Toshiro's arm around Hyorinmaru. He was too slow. The babbling, bleeding Kurotsuchi had crawled his way to the tank controlling the raiti. His remaining hand clasped around the valve and released all the pressure. Kenpachi was thrown back. He couldn't tell if it was wind, ice or pure spiritual power but it threw him so hard into the far wall that doubted his ability to get back up.

Above, the gale became a total white out, and dangerous chunks of hail whirled around unseen, striking people everywhere, breaking bones and fracturing skulls. Only the head captain stood unaffected, his bankai swirling around him, melting any snow that came his way. When he got the report, he understood the situation completely.

"So Aizen," he said to himself, "you couldn't turn him against me so now you think you can freeze the whole Seireitei just to kill me?" The threat was real, he knew, and going to the lab himself was dangerous, but he'd be damned if he'd stand by and watch the Soul Society turn to ice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo!" Rangiku cried in surprise when the teen arrived in the 11th squad office. It was the closest they could get to the laboratory without being frozen to death or have their building destroyed by colossal winds– for now at least. Captain Kuchiki and Renji had also appeared.

"I was with Renji when he got the call." Ichigo explained. "What can we do?"

"You can do nothing. I will proceed under the protection of my Bankai." Byakuya said quietly.

"What? But you can fit like a hundred people in that thing. Can't you take me with you?"

There was a small sigh, then Byakuya looked at him, "I suppose." The usually cold and stubborn captain's lack of protest made Ichigo understand the gravity of the situation. He, Rangiku and Renji took up position behind him and, with the pink blades surrounding them, they shot off to the lab.

* * *

Toshiro's heart raced faster than he thought possible. He couldn't slow his breath and couldn't stop the flow of energy into or out of his body. The pain was excruciating, especially his arm. He needed to stop it. He knew so much damage had already been done, he knew that people's lives were in danger. His eyes fell to Kenpachi, far in the corner. Snow and ice continuously buffeted him so that he could make no progress toward the table to end all of this. He wanted to scream _kill me!_ _Make it all stop!_ But his voice was lost, no room for words when he could barely breath. So he stared at the giant man and concentrated. He could not slow the flow of energy from his body, that he knew for sure, but he hoped he would be able to redirect it. He locked his eyes on the hulking captain and willed the snow and ice to leave him alone.

_Hyroninmaru...please help me! _

And then a path opened up, still snowy, but the severe wind and ice fell to each side of Zaraki. He looked up, confused and then saw those teal eyes fixed on him.

"That a boy!" He cried racing through the invisible corridor. But his smile broke and Toshiro knew why an instant later. Cold finger wrapped around his throat, those terrible nails bitting deep, and he felt his head being forced away from Kenpachi. He struggled back, the weather began to close around Zaraki again, but he was nearly there. "Hold on kid!" he cried then he was gone from sight. Toshiro tried to keep his concentration but Kurotsuchi's hideous face loomed before him.

"That's it, Hitsugaya. Don't restrain it, let it all out." He had a needle raised, Toshiro flinched but it never touched him. Kenpachi hurled himself at Kurotsuchi. They were both lost from sight in the raging snow. Hey lay shaking in agony, waiting for something, anything to end it all.

It wasn't long before a ring of pink was perceptible. And beside it one of orange. Kuchiki and Yamamoto let their bankai fill the room, trying to contain the storm. Other captains accompanied them, along with Rangiku, Renji and Ichigo. It was a furious battle to get to him, when all they had to do was end his life, Toshiro thought,. Byakuya could easily let slip one of those pink blades.

But they didn't even try it, and indeed, they would have failed.

Byakuya's blades iced over, their elegance disrupted, they became uncontrolled and flew beyond their master's control.

Yamamoto's flames, the most powerful in the universe, began to freeze. Toshiro was terrified of himself.

They were all being hammered down by his power. So again, he tried, and calling upon his zampakuto, he fixed his companions in his gaze and willed the snow and ice not to harm them. Slowly, it began to back off. They saw it in his face, they understood what he was doing and rushed to reach him before the strain became too much. But there were so many of them, and moving he could hardly target them. In a second, the storm would hit them at full force and he feared the impact could be fatal.

"Gotcha!" Zaraki was suddenly there, his huge arm pinning him down again and the other one swinging the nameless blade. He severed the chain holding Hyorinmaru and his hand together. The impact broke every bone in his Hitsugaya's hand, he would have screamed if he could, but, with the connection severed, the energy had no place to go and gathered inside him. He thought his heart would burst from his chest, his lungs explode, but still, in some far corner of his mind, he knew the storm had ended, that his friends were safe.

"Hey kid! Hitsugaya snap out of it!" the restraints snapped and Kenpachi had to hold Toshiro down, his body now completely seizing. His head smacked against the table and Kenpachi was forced to pick him up, the mask sliding off his face as he pulled the boy away. The seizing stopped instantly and Toshiro lay limp in Kenachi's huge arms.

The other soul reapers had reached him by now, and everyone stood breathless, fearing the worst. Then, Toshiro's eyes snapped open and suddenly he was gasping in clean air. The others sighed in relief, but the young captain's chest did not stop heaving. He was hyperventilating, the room spun around him. Zaraki continued to hold him, uncharacteristically gentle, until Rangiku reached out to take over. Zaraki lowered him carefully into her outstretched arms, making sure to lay his ruined arm so it was supported across his body. Rangiku sat back on the surgical table, cradling her captain in her arms.

"Shh...please, its okay captain, you can breath now. Slow your heart down, be calm, its okay, you're safe." His breath continued to come in shallow gasps. "Captain," she said very softly into his ear, "you once thanked me for holding onto you. I promise I will _always _hold onto you. Now breath with me. One big breath. Now let it out..." after several minutes, his breath slowed considerably. If ever he wanted to pass out it was then. His gut pained him and more than anything his arm shot cold shivers and electric pain through his body. It was bent and twisted and bruised all over he could hardly look at it. But most off all he was consumed with this racing energy that would not let peaceful sleep take over him. Instead his mind raced and his nerves were firing endlessly. He didn't want to– not in front of the other captains, not in front of Ichigo and the others, not in front of Rangiku– but his shivers turned into sobs, and all his emotions poured out of him. Rangiku squeezed him tight, muffling his sobs in her robes, while the others in the room silently watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro hadn't slept for three days. His mind and soul needed rest but the left over energy inside him would not let him pass into unconsciousness. He trembled constantly from head to toe. And he remembered every painful detail of the previous days and nights. He had lay feebly shaking and crying in his lieutenants arms until Captain Kyoraku wrapped his pink over coat around him and carried him to the fourth division. There had been talk of putting him in the tower of repentance so that the seki seki stone would prevent any more outbursts of spiritual powers but Unohana immediately ended the discussion saying it would slow down his healing process.

So they had taken him to a private room in the squad four barracks, and tried their best to help him. No sedation would calm his tremors or let him rest. He was wide awake for the surgery on his arm, though thankfully they were able to numb the pain. He had broken every bone in his hand, seven bones in his wrist, dislocated his elbow and snapped his forearm. It would be a long time before he could wield Hyorinmaru with that hand. His stomach was patched up fairly easily, Kurotsuchi's blade had cut him cleanly and the scientist had administered the antidote to his poison himself.

Now he could only lay in bed, hour after hour, listening to the babbling 12 division captain who was being tended to in the another room. They had determined that Aizen had indeed brainwashed hom, and Toshio knew from first hand experience how powerful his hypnosis could be...but still he found it hard to forgive Kurotsuchi. He rolled to his left side and clutched Hyorinmaru with his good hand. His back was badly bruised and it made it uncomfortable to lay too long in one spot. He found tears in his eyes again. This kept happening. Unohana explained to him and to everyone that having so much spiritual energy inside him had effects on his brain– nothing permanent, but it threw his body out of balance. For no reason he would suddenly find himself deeply depressed, fearful, angry or hysterical. And sometimes he would just lay shaking as he was now, feeling tears seep from his eyes and just wishing he could fall asleep.

"Hyorinmaru," he whispered. But the blade remained silent. He didn't know what was wrong, Unohana had suggested his zampakuto was in shock, sort of traumatized. It would make sense, but Hyorinmaru had never been unresponsive to him. It scared him.

Then the door to his room slid open and he quickly wiped his eyes. It was Unohana. She was in her night robes, it must have been three or four in the morning, but she knew that he was not sleeping and often came to see him. In fact, normally Rangiku would stay but she always wound up falling asleep and annoying Toshiro with her snores so he ordered her home.

Unohana smiled at him warmly, a glass of steaming milk in each hand. He accepted his in a trembling hand, drinking it carefully. She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Is your back still bothering you?" he nodded silently, another tear escaping his eye. He knew of all people she understood, and he shouldn't be embarrassed, but he was. "And still no luck sleeping, even after three days?" Again, a silent nod. "Well I thought I'd try to get rid of those bruises for you so you can at least be comfortable."

He finished his milk and lay on his side. She gently lifted his shirt and lay her hands lightly on his back. Her warmth spread through him, deep into the flesh, speeding up the healing process. Normally the healing staff would not use up their energy on bruises, but these were so deep and numerous that Unohana was willing to spend the extra spirit. He shut his eyes and hoped that the soothing power would put him to sleep but he could not stop trembling, his mind would not rest.

"Ichigo went home today." Unohana said when she saw that he could not sleep. "He wanted to come see you but he figured the faster he left the better."

"Why. Did something happen?" Toshiro asked, suddenly anxious.

"No, everything's fine," Unohana soothed, "He went to get Orihime Inoue. He said he'll bring her back so she can heal your arm and your other wounds. It may be a few days though, he said she is away on vacation with a friend, and he didn't know if he should interrupt her."

"He shouldn't. She's done enough for me in the past."

"But she will want to help you again when she finds out and you should let her. She may be the only one who can restore your arm to its full strength."

"What about...my mind, and this shaking? Do you think she can fix that?"

"I'm not sure. They are not exactly injuries, you just have an excess of energy. But perhaps she can, the girl's powers are very mysterious."

Then for no reason, the tears came in a flood. He covered his face with one hand, sobbing in great gasps. Unohana finished up on his back. The bruises would be gone by mid day. She pulled down his shirt and went to the other side of the bed where she sat and raised Hitsugaya into her arms, holding him until the storm past. The first rays of the sun poked over the horizon by the time his sobs subsided. Unohana lay him gently back on the bed and renewed the numbing kidou spell on his broken, casted, arm. She left in silence to catch one more hour of sleep before her day's work began.

It was five more days until Orihime could come. Captain Hitsugaya was now able to walk about freely, his stomach almost healed but his arm was still useless. The healers had concentrated fist on his elbow so that he could at least put it in a sling, which was how it hung now, limp against his body. And the shaking would not end, nor could he yet sleep. He was not allowed back on duty, but able to walk out in the open air during the day was at least some help in passing the never ending days.

He mostly shadowed Rangiku, making sure the squad duties were running smoothly, but always he had to return to the squad four barracks at night. He may have energy, but a mind needed rest, and Unohana was becoming concerned for his clarity of mind. He was finding himself easily confused these days, and his emotions remained uncontrolled. Finally, Orihime was there. She arrived, breathless, in his room in the healing house.

"I ran all the way here! I would have come right away if I'd known!" She declared. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming Orihime." Ichigo was behind her. He stood in the open doorway.

"Ichigo, thanks for– "

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to leave?" Toshiro shook his head no, so he closed the door and sat in the seat in the corner. Orihime got Toshiro to lay flat while she finished repairing his stomach. Then she moved to his arm. It was a mess, she realized as soon as she lay her hands on the cast. It took a long time for her to repair the damage, but if she could restore a missing arm to Grimjow, she knew she could do this. When she was done, Ichigo split the cast with Zangetsu and Toshrio flexed his hand. It felt great.

"Thank you, Orihime," he whispered.

"Toshiro...you're still trembling. What's wrong?" He glanced at Ichigo.

"I didn't tell her what happened." The boy explained. "I didn't think she needed to know."

"I have to know what's wrong, so I can help fix it." Orihime said simply.

"I don't know if I can be fixed..." Toshiro's voice broke, he covered his face, fighting it.

Ichigo intervened, drawing Orihime to the corner with him and he explained what had happened. She listened in horror. When he was done, she went back to Toshiro, who had suppressed his emotions but stared at the floor. She lay a hand on his chest, where his heart still beat faster than it should, and one on his head, where his mind raced endlessly. After a long moment, she drew him into an embrace and enveloped him with her healing energy. Ichigo watched, hoping, but she drew back after only a few moments.

"I can't heal you this way." She said.

"I understand. Its okay, Orihime, thanks anyway."

"No, I mean, there's something missing." Her gaze fell past him, to the bed where Hyorinmaru lay. He grabbed his Zampakuto immediately and turned back to the girl. While he held it out she lay her hands on the cool surface of the blade. At once Toshiro felt the stirring of his zampakuto's consciousness. He closed his eyes and saw before him the ice dragon. At first he reared and snorted nervously, confused, frightened, but the soothing power Orihime washed over him and the connection between the blade and his master was restored.

Toshiro's eyes snapped open, and he at once realized their mistake.

The connection restored, finally the residual energy had a place to escape and Orihime was still touching the blade.

"Ichigo!" He screamed, snatching Hyorinmaru away from the girl and driving the point into the floor. It was the only thing he could think to do and fortunately Ichigo acted quickly. He grabbed Orihime and flash stepped out of the room. Before they were caught in the ice. The walls shook and splinters fell from the ceiling but the storm stayed in the room. Tooshiro willed the energy to spread into the earth, let the frost spread harmlessly underneath them, so no one else would be hurt by him.

_I hear you, Master. _The gale subsided, and though ice crept over the floor, walls and ceiling all around him, most of the energy drove through the floor boards, into the earth, dissipating safely. The last of the excess energy left him. His hands fell from Hyorinmaru's hilt and finally he could rest.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo cried, hacking at the ice outside his door. Unohana and Orihime waited behind him.

"Ichigo stop!" Came a small voice behind him. Momo stood, her zampakuto raised. "Tobiume."

Fire leapt out the end of her blade, melting the door way. They rushed in. "Toshiro!" she cried, seeing him on the floor. She fell at his side, checking him carefully before scooping him into her arms. His head lolled against her shoulder as she sat holing him. Unohana knelt next to her. A smile spread across her face.

"Sleep well, captain."

* * *

_**Okay, so now I seriously have to get some homework done. I will try to upload more later, it just depends how fast I can do all my lovely seminar reading...yeya...anyway, let me know what you think and here's a bit of a preview if anyone wants (scroll down)**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Coming up: Toshiro needs answers and he knows a certain clog wearing shopkeeper can give them to him. _**

**_The Soul Society asks Toshiro to make a huge sacrifice, one Hyorinmaru is not sure he wants to make_**

**_Toshiro once again finds himself Kurotsuchi's subject, but this time its under Soul Society orders_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finished my homework early so I had some time to publish.**_ _**Thanks for the reviews so far, I always appreciate them.**_

* * *

When Toshiro woke, it was night and he found himself in his own bed. At first he was confused, then, in a rush, he remembered what had happened.

"Orihime!" He sat bolt upright, remembering that split second when he realized what was about to happen.

"She's fine." Came a rough voice in the corner. He squinted into the dark and just barely perceived Renji there. "She's actually at Rangiku's house right now."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She wanted to make sure you were all right before she went home. Ichigo's on the couch, I didn't figure you would mind."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. The last of the raiti energy went into the ground. Unohana said there's no danger of it happening again, you should be fine now that its out of you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Rangiku didn't want you to be alone, and since she took Orihime in she couldn't be here herself."

"I see, thanks." He lay back down and was asleep again in a matter of seconds.

* * *

After a full day's rest, Toshrio was feeling better but he would not be cleared for duty for another five days. He hated missing captains' meetings and he knew they were talking about him.

He needed answers now, and he knew only one man could tell him everything without restraint.

After properly thanking Orihime and apologizing for putting her in danger, Toshiro took Ichigo aside.

"Ichigo, thank you for everything, but I have one more favour to ask." Once he explained, Ichigo smiled.

"No problem, Toshiro."

* * *

"We got clearance." Renji announced. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course we did!" Ichigo shot back. "I really laid it on thick." Then he turned serious for a moment. "But seriously, even though me saying Karin really wanted to see you after what happened was just a cover story, it is true, she wants to see for herself that you guys are fine."

Toshiro remembered the dark haired girl, her frightened but defiant eyes in the face of Aizen. "After I speak to Urahara, I will stop by to see her."

"Good. Now lets go." Ichigo led the way to the Senkeimon. He took Orihime's hand in his and jumped through, Renji and Toshiro following close behind. Ichigo took Orihime home and went to check on his family but said he would meet up with them at Kisuke's. Upon their arrival at the shop, Renji and Toshiro found the shop keeper snoozing in the porch. Tessai, however, greeted them and lead them inside for some tea while he roused his master.

"So, the pupils return. You _are _from the present right?" Kisuke chuckled when he finally joined them.

"Yes. But I'm afraid I must ask for your help again." Toshiro said gravely. Kiskue dropped his joviality.

"What's happened?" Toshiro laid out the tale. Ichigo came in part way through and sat down silently. When all was told, Kisuke took a deep breath and readjusted his hat.

"There are two things I can tell you." He began. "First– as I can tell you've already considered, Toshiro– Captain Yamamoto is concerned by your power, but even more so, he sees Aizen's failure as his gain. He is already forming a strategy on how to use this technique to take down Aizen."

Ichigo and Renji both started, but Toshiro calmly cut in,

"Yes. And I suspect that Captain Kurotsuchi has been working on this plan ever since he was released from the squad four barracks."

"They can't be!" Ichigo finally sputtered. "Not after what happened, what it did to you!"

"If it can take down Aizen, it doesn't matter."

"You said that before." Renji spoke sharply. "You and Hyorinmaru we willing to sacrifice your power to stop him. But why, why does it have to be you? We could all join forces, take him down together."

"But they won't have to sacrifice their powers this way. The raiti will continually replenish them." Kiskue answered tonelessly.

"But look what happened last time! He nearly killed us all!" Ichigo was now on his feet.

"They will try to teach him to control it. Then, depending on the level of control, they will have two options: use the storm as cover as long as he can isolate his allies, or, direct the storm at Aizen, destroying him."

"So Aizen really isn't dead?" Renji muttered before Ichigo could protest more.

"The Hogyoku. It's the only answer, and we have no way of knowing what changes it may have made in him. This will make the Thirteen Court Guard even more anxious to use Hitsugaya's power."

"But at what cost will his power come? They'll be turning him into a weapon."

"Ichigo." Toshiro said, breaking his silence. "What do you think soul reapers are?"

Ichigo did not hesitate. "People! Who _think_, and _care_, and control themselves. Do you really want to go along with this plan, Toshiro?"

"I doesn't matter what I want. It will be decided by the Head Captain, as indeed it probably already has."

"And you want to go along with it?"

"Of course not!" Toshiro snapped suddenly, slamming his fists against the table. "You think I like putting my friends in danger? You think I like the thoughts of that _madman _experimenting on me? You think I want to loose myself in that rage of energy?"

"I'm–"

"Forget it. You can't understand." The anger had left his voice, his hand slid from the table.

"No, I _don't_ understand. And why you? Why not ramp up all the captains?"

"It all has to do with the bond between Toshiro and Hyorinmaru," Urahara began. "It was for this same reason they were able to merge their energy and fight Aizen two months ago."

Toshiro grasped his blade. Hyorinmaru was very much a part of his consciousness, especially after their last battle with Aizen. He felt a quiver of anxiety run through him.

_I do not want to experience that again, Master._

"I know." he whispered in his heart. "Neither do I. But its just like last time, we have to do it if we want to stop Aizen."

_No Master, it is not the same as last time._ This caught Toshiro off guard but then Renji was talking again.

"Kisuke, you said there were two things you could tell us."

"Yes. The second thing we know is that Aizen is most likely still in the Soul Society."

"What?!" The three soul reapers yelled, leaping to their feet.

"Please, relax. He was waiting to see if his plan would succeed. Upon its failure, he no doubt retreated to a safe distance to watch what move the Soul Society would take."

"But someone should sense him." Toshiro declared.

"It is difficult but not impossible to entirely hide one's spiritual pressure for several days or weeks, but we must also remember that he died, and the Hogyoku brought him back. This may mean he is too weak to possess measurable spiritual pressure, or he is strong enough to hide it. Since he used his bankai on Kurotsuchi, we can unfortunately assume it is the case of the latter."

"We have to go back." Renji said, making to leave.

"No. Aizen is waiting to see what they will do with Toshiro. The longer you are here, the longer Aizen has to wait. Complete your trip as normal, then go back, but do not let on that you know." After a long pause, the three consented to the plan.

"If Aizen is there, I'm going back with you."

"There is no need for you to put yourself in danger, Ichigo." Toshiro said without meeting his eyes.

"Are you kidding? You think I would let him get away after he held Orihime captive all that time?"

"Then shouldn't you stay and protect her, and your family." The words were edged hard and cold. Ichigo could not respond. Renji looked between them, understanding that Toshiro meant to protect Ichigo, but seeing the hurt in the boy's eyes.

"No need to worry. I will watch over them with my trusty friends. You go along to the Soul Society and get your revenge Ichigo!" Kisuke said cheerily, walking them to the door.

"A-Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes yes, we've got it all covered here. Now go along and good luck!" He shooed them away, his shoulders slumping when they were out of sight.

"Will he be okay?" Tessai asked, emerging from behind a door.

"I wish I knew." he said, clutching the journal he kept in his pocket. This time, there were no helpful hints from the past to guide him.

* * *

"Toshiro!" Karin looked up from her soccer ball and ran toward him. She was alone, it was safe. He let her hug him then he held her back, looking her over.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He held a special place in his heart for the girl.

"Of course I am, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry you got caught up in everything."

"Its okay. I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me." Her dark eyes were deeply serious and again Toshiro sensed the unusually strong spiritual power in her. Kisuke had better watch her closely. Renji and Ichigo arrived and Karin's eyes lightened.

"Brother! Renji!" She gave Renji a warm hug and he ruffled her hair. Then Ichigo knelt down to her level.

"We all wanted to check on you. Did you have practice today?"

"Yeah. We got a game on Saturday."

"Cool. Listen, I'm going to go home with Toshiro and Renji and hang out with them for a while." He smiled but she was too sharp.

"Does it have to do with those men who attacked us?"

Her brother sighed. "Yes."

"Well, be careful." He nodded and they hugged. The three escorted Karin home, enjoying one last bit of peace before confronting the storm that surely awaited in the Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6

It all went as Kisuke had predicted. As soon as Toshiro was cleared for duty, he was taken to the great hall for an emergency meeting. He stood silently as the plan was announced, making eye contact with no one. Hyorinmaru twitched in his mind.

"What say you to this, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto's words thundered across the hall.

Still looking at the floor, Toshiro spoke the well rehearsed words, "I will do whatever is necessary to defeat Aizen."

_Master!_

"We must." Toshiro whispered back in his mind. Hyorinmaru went silent. In his heart, Toushiro felt he had betrayed him, but he didn't quite know how.

"Excellent." Continued the Head Captain. "Captain Kurotsuchi will be in charge of the training. Captain Zaraki, you will assist him."

"What?" The big man roared.

"Captain, you have your orders." Zaraki went silent. He understood. If they needed muscle to subdue the boy, he would be there. Fine.

"Sir. I would like to be present during training." Unohana spoke up. Kurotsuchi cursed to himself.

"She will only get in the way." He barked.

"You are only afraid I will stop you from going too far." Unohana retorted.

"Enough." The old captain raised a hand. "You may attend, Captain Unohana, but you must not interfere with their progression. It is of the utmost importance that we achieve our goals quickly." She nodded her consent.

"There is one thing." Toshiro said softly, raising his eyes now toward the Head Captain. "What do we know of Aizen's wherabouts? Is it possible that he is hiding in the Soul Society?"

Yamamoto looked grave. "We have considered it, yes, but we have decided that if he has the power to hide himself this thoroughly, there is no point in hunting him, he will never be found. We must all be alert at all times." On this sobering note, the meeting ended. Zaraki, Unohana, Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi remained as the other captains filed out.

"Now, we will get started first thing in the morning." Kurotsuchi instructed. "Out in the West plains, Nemu has prepared a spot. And remember, this is _my _mission, and I will carry it out how _I_ please."

His words were directed at Unohana but they struck Toshiro hardest. He had difficulty being around the captain after what happened. Had it been someone else, any other squad captain, he was sure he would forgive them. But Kurotsuchi had seemed to so enjoy what he had done, and didn't show a shred of remorse...

_He may not work for Aizen, but he is indeed evil._ Toshiro tried to ignore his zampakuto but to no avail.

He could find no better response than, "It doesn't matter."

* * *

Ichigo was in his house, waiting for him when he got back. He had almost forgot about the substitute soul reaper.

"What did they say?"

"Exactly what Urahara predicted."

"And you'll go along with it?" The hostility had dropped from his voice. Toshiro only nodded. "Fine, then I'm going with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll help you train."

"Ichigo, I thought you were going to look for Aizen."

"I can't feel him at all. Besides, I want to help."

"No, Ichigo, it will be dangerous and there's nothing you can do."

"I don't have a choice, I'm going. Zangetsu insists."

This caught the captain off guard. "Zangetsu..."

"Yeah. We've been talking. That technique you used, a while back when you defeated Aizen, it was like our bankai. Maybe we can help you use it."

"That's funny." Came Renji's voice from the door. "Zabimaru was thinking the same thing. He spent a long time training with Hyorinmaru back at Urahara's and he thinks we might be able to help."

Toshiro sighed. "Its not up to me. Captain Kurotsuchi is in charge."

Both men made a face.

"That freak, no way!"

"After what happened, how can they do that?"

"He is the head of research and development. There's no way around it."

"You keep saying that." Ichigo said after a pause.

"I keep saying it, because its true, Kurosaki. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Dawn brought little warmth to the West plains, an endless stretch of dry, brown grass and dust. Nemu was waiting for them when they arrived, a whole series of computers and consoles, cases of viles and jars, needles and all sorts of medical equipment. Unohana's face was unreadable, Zaraki looked bored and Kurotsuchi smiled wickedly from ear to ear.

"Hey!" It was Ichigo. Toshiro tried to look like he wasn't expecting him. Renji appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurotsuchi growled.

"We're here to help."

"Phht, like you can do anything."

"So you want to fight Aizen if he shows up? Or maybe you wouldn't mind a couple extra swords."

"I don't care what you do, as long as you don't interfere. But get in my way..." he whipped out his zampakuto, "and I'll tear you to pieces." Ichigo didn't respond, he and Renji just took their positions next to Zaraki. "Now then, if there's no more interruptions, lets get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Their first trial went well. Kurotsuchi had Toshiro stand in the middle of the field alone, with a portable tank of raiti and mask. Just like an oxygen tank, Ichigo thought. He turned it to the lowest setting and released the energy. It was nothing like before. Toshiro was able to maintain full control over th power, and it shot out the end of his blade, a torrent of ice aimed at the horizon. But this was no more powerful than his bankai. They increased the flow until he reached the maximum he could control. Now they were seeing more than his bankai. The storm gathered around a bolt of energy escaping his sword. He was able to both concentrate the storm on the plains as well as protect his allies.

Having achieved this only after a few hours they felt a bit of relief, but Kurotsuchi was hardly satisfied.

"We have only measured his tolerance, but he can't go into battle like that. It's a limited supply and it will weigh him down." He turned his back on them, making rapid calculations in the computer. When he faced them again, he produced a large syringe. Toshiro involuntarily took a step back. "Now, this will give him light weight, long lasting energy!"

"Wait!" Unohana jumped to her feet. Toshiro took another step back, but found himself trapped in Nemu's grip. Before he could react, the needle was in his arm, Kurotsuchi pumping the concentrated liquid energy into him.

"Too much." Was all the small captain could sputter as Nemu released him and he fell to the ground, raw power streaming out his blade. It was a white light, not ice, nor water, maybe lightning, Ichigo thought, in the instant he had to dive out of the way. But the storm was raging. Blinding. Pounding.

"Zabimaru!" the boy heard the cry as if from a great distance but it in fact came from his side. The storm faded, and Ichigo found himself in the giant baboon snake's coils. "Prepare yourself Ichigo." Renji said, blood already seeping out his hairline from the bombardment of hail.

"Right." Ichigo summoned his vizard mask, he coils unwound themselves and the storm hit them.

* * *

Toshrio crawled forward. His body heaved, he had no control. He couldn't even sense his friend's spiritual pressure beyond his own, they were unprotected. He tried in vain to let go of Hyorinmaru but his hand was fused to the hilt by the energy.

_Master..._

"Hyorinmaru, hold on." He felt the blade's repulsion of the foreign energy. He would do what he did before, let the earth take the energy. He drug himself onto his knees and hurled the blade down.

He struck solid, unrelenting ice.

His own blade could not cut what it created.

"No..."

His hand began to shake, his body heaved again and he fell flat on his stomach, his eyes glazed, staring ahead. He had no control over his body now, nor the direction of the lightning. If it struck one of his allies...

"Wake up!" Roared Zaraki, his massive hands clamping onto Toshiro's small shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position. Zaraki sat too, holding Toshiro's rigid body against his own while he directed the blade at where he hoped the bare west lay, and began pulling Hitsugaya's fingers off the blade.

"Stop!" It was Unohana, she was cut and bleeding badly, her hand gripped Zaraki's knee and he stopped.

"If you break his grasp, the energy will be trapped inside him. He'll die!"

"We'll die if we don't do something."

"No we won't. We're fine right here, at the eye of the storm. We just need to get the others." Zaraki indeed found himself untouched by the storm that raged all around him.

"Hey kid, can't you isolate them?" Zaraki hollered, shaking Toshiro a little. "Can you even hear me?"

Toshiro remained frozen as he was, his eyes hazed over, unfocused. But in his mind he and Hyorinmaru were fighting as hard as they could, to see past the raiti and identify their friends. It struggled for a long time before something shimmered in the dark of his mind. _Renji_! He knew that spiritual pressure well, and Hyorinmaru knew Zabimaru. Locked onto them, they made the path leading back to his body at the centre of the storm and relative safety.

"Renji!" Unohana cried, pulling him close to her so the edge of the storm wouldn't touch him. A moment later, Ichigo landed next to them, his vizard mask disintegrating.

"Kurotsuchi has some sort of barrier...what's going on?"

"We just have to wait for it to pass." Unohana shouted, pulling him in close too. They crouched, hugging Zaraki's body– something none of them had ever planned on doing– and waited out the storm.

It took an sixty seven minutes. The lightning stopped, the storm dissipated, and Hyorinmaru fell from Toshiro's grasp, the flesh on his hand seared red. He lay panting against Zaraki's chest, stray tears seeping from the corners of his eyes. His pupils returned to normal. Then, suddenly he was rigid again.

"Kid?" But Toshiro ripped himself from Zaraki's arms and crawled away. He began hurling relentlessly until it subsided into dry heaves. Meanwhile, Kurotsuchi appeared from wherever he'd been hiding, not the least bit concerned.

"It seems that one dose is too much. The flow must be continual, regulated, perhaps if I–"

No one saw Captian Hitsugaya rise. And no one could see the flash step he took to reach Kurotsuchi. His burnt hand was around the front of the madman's robes, the left swinging back, pounding into his painted face. His blows were more powerful than they should have been, more powerful than Zaraki even. Blood spurted from Kurotsuchi's nose, his mouth, but Hitsugaya did not stop, blinded by rage. A stabbing pain struck his back. Nemu, had stabbed him, her arm spinning like a drill. But still he could not stop. The scientist was on his knees, looking up at Hitsugaya, but even in such pain, some hint of that demonic grin appeared.

"Bastard!" Toshiro screamed, but his fist did not fall. Zaraki had caught it, yanking him off his feet. Nemu rushed to her captain.

"Kid, I understand, but.."

Toshiro screamed, twisted out of Zaraki's grip and ran for his sword.

"Captain Hitsugaya, no!" Unohana cried, but made no move to stop him. He reached the katana and held it before him in both his trembling hands. Somewhere, distantly, he was telling himself this was wrong, but the rage could not be contained.

Then the blade was gone. Hyorinmaru, the dragon of ice, reared before him. And he was on the icy fields of his inner world.

_Master, you have gone too far._

"I know!" but the anger was still in him.

_Master!_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya. _It was a new voice, a voice he should never hear in his own world. A man with long dark hair, wearing a black flowing jacket stood next to Hyronimaru.

"I am Zangetsu."

"Hyorinmaru." Came yet another voice, but this one they recognized. "Losing control again are we?" chided the baboon king.

* * *

Toshiro was back in the plain. The ground melted, Hyroinmaru was his blade again. He caught Renji and Ichigo's astonished faced, their own zanpakuto rematerialising as he dropped to his knees. Pain seared through his right hand, he replaced his blade in its sheath. Unohana was approaching, the others behind her, but they were moving incredibly slow. He thought they were saying something but no sounds met his ears. He didn't want to be there anymore. Standing carefully, he planted a foot and shot into the air.

A few flash step later he was home. He knew there was something wrong, because it had taken him more than half an hour to get to the plains that morning. But exhaustion was hitting him, and he knew that after what he did, trouble was coming. All he wanted was to be alone. He shut his door, climbed into his bed, and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did he go?" Zaraki stood staring at the place where Hitsugaya had been kneeling a moment before. "All I saw was a blur."

"He's scared." Unohana said, but more to herself than for anyone else's benefit. But Renji and Ichigo were not paying attention. They were both staring at their Zampakuto.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji shouted at last.

"I– Zangetsu– he was gone and back in an instant. But where did he go?"

"Zabimaru..." Renji held his blade before him, waiting.

_Master. The raiti has unbalanced them. _Renji started at the voice.

"Ichigo, come here!" Renji grabbed Ichigo and had him stand facing him. "Summon Zangetsu. Captain Hitsugaya and I did it with Urahara, we should be able to ask them what happened."

Ichigo understood, bowed his head and sought out his zampakuto. Shortly, the two soul reapers and their zampakuto were standing facing each other.

"Zabimaru, you said the raiti unbalanced them. What do you mean?"

"Hyorinmaru called to us. His master does not understand the implications of putting foreign raiti into his soul."

"Why didn't Hyorinmaru say anything?" Ichigo asked.

"He could feel his master's deep desire to defeat Aizen. It conflicted with his own desire to protect his master, so he hesitated."

"I told him..." Ichigo muttered.

"Master," It was Zangetsu, "he was not wrong to try. In fact, I believe they must try again."

"How can you say that?" Raged Ichigo.

"Because they are both willing to sacrifice themselves to defeat Aizen. Its their choice."

"Then they're stupid."

"Why did Hyorinmaru call to you then, what happened when you were gone?" asked Renji.

"He was in pain and he called for us. We tried to give his master guidance but I don't know if he will even remember."

* * *

Toshiro lay awake in his bed. He had only been able to sleep for a few minutes before confusing dreams swept over him and he woke in a cold sweat. _How had he gotten here? _He remembered leaving for the West plains but not much after that. A pain shot through him. His back throbbed, and there was blood on his sheets. His right hand looked burned, the skin red and raw and his left fist was bruised and bloody, but he did not think it was his blood. Panic struck him. He threw the blankets off, rushed out of his house, and made his way to the office.

"Rangiku!" he called as he burst in and he felt the rawness in his throat. He thought he remembered throwing up.

"Captain!" She stood up from the desk, alarmed.

"I...I don't know what happened." He stood in the doorway using the frame to support himself.

"Captain..." she repeated, putting his arm under his and helping him to the couch. "Here." he let her swing his feet up and onto the couch, resting his head on the arm. She pulled Hyorinmaru from his back, but he reached out for him. She passed the zampakuto back to its master.

He looked at the blade and saw a flash of the icy field, he saw the ice dragon and the two others, Zabimaru and Zangetsu.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya. _It was Zangetsu._ The techinique you used against Aizen before was indeed similar to my bankai. But when you use it there is no control. Still it was your own energy. This raiti is foreign, it is unbalancing you, and consequently, affecting Hyroinmaru._

Then we must stop?

_If you want to save yourselves._

Zabimaru stepped forward now. _But if you want to end this war now, you must continue._

"Captain!" Rangiku was griping his shoulders tightly.

"Rangiku..." his voice was far away. "I saw them..."

"Saw who."

"...What do I do..?"

"Sir?" But he was gone again, his head flopped back and she pulled him into her.

"Rangiku!" It was Renji. He was out of breath and bleeding from countless cuts. He saw the limp form in her arms. "What happened?"

"He just arrived. He said he didn't know what happened. He kind of went into a trance and then passed out. Renji...what did they do to him?"

"Rangiku, I have to take him. He lost control...its for everyone's safety."

Her spiritual power turned dangerous. "I won't give him to you."

"Rangiku please...let me do it before the others get here." Her lips trembled, a tear fell from her lashes. But her jaw was clenched in determination. "Rangiku, I'm looking out for him, for both of you."

"You'd better take care of him." She said at last, opening her arms a bit. He bent low and scooped up the little captain. Matsumoto stood. "And I'm coming with you." Renji nodded silently and they flash stepped away.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Hitsugaya woke, feeling cold, and immediately recognizing the absence of his zampakuto. He sat up carefully. The pain in his back was distant, he felt the bandages under his robes and found his hand wrapped, a cool gel on his skin underneath. It was dark. He was in the tower of repentance.

"He's awake!" He heard a voice call beyond the door. A few muffled words were exchanged, the door creaked open, Zaraki's huge shadow appeared.

"Don't make any sudden moves kid, or I'm going have to drop you." Toshiro wasn't sure he could even sit up. His body felt very heavy. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't particularly want to ask Zaraki. The huge captain took up a position looming above Toshiro who didn't move. Hanataro crept in timidly, kneeling next to the captain.

"Hanataro..." Toshiro whispered but his throat was dry and raw. The young member of squad four slipped and arms under the captain's shoulders and helped him sit up. He brought water to his lips and let him drink his fill. His throat cleared, Toshiro tried again. "Hanataro, what happened?"

Hanataro glanced quickly to Zaraki but the big captain didn't look concerned. He stood starring bored, into the distance. "You attacked Captain Kurotsuchi. Then you ran away. They measured your spiritual pressure, it was dangerously high, so they brought you here."

"Am I under arrest?"

"No. They understand that you were not...yourself. But for now..."

"I am to be considered dangerous."

Hanataro nodded. "Sorry." He gave Toshiro more water. "How do you feel?"

"Weak. Is it the seki seki?"

"It shouldn't have affected you this quickly. I think your body is just exhausted."

"Mmm." grunted Tosiro, his eyes closed. Hanataro lay him back down and rebound his wounds. Then the two left the captain to sleep.

* * *

It was many hours later that Toshiro woke again. Something had disturbed him. The clanging of glass and metal. He opened his eyes. Kenpachi was there again, hovering in wait to control him if necessary. But it was the other captain present who caught his eye. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His face had completely healed and now he went about his work and as excited as ever.

This time he saw no other option, and looked up at Zaraki. "What now?"

"Kurotsuchi convinced them to let him continue the trials in here. Said his machines could measure the raiti and spiritual power but the seki seki would keep it from manifesting. I don't understand it but they made me come along in case you go psycho again."

"Hyorinmaru, where is he?"

"Oh he's here!" Came Kurotsuchi's whining voice. "Yes, we've spent quite a bit of time together." At this Toshiro found the strength to sit up, though shakily.

"Give him to me!" he demanded. Zaraki shifted behind him but he ignored the warning. "Give me Hyorinmaru!" Suddenly Kurotsuchi was right next to him, his fingers clamped around his upper arm, drawing him close to that horrid face.

"So you can attack me again?" Toshiro shook in his grasp. Kurotsuchi's smile only widened, his fingers biting deep. "Well?"

"It was your own damn fault, you injected me before I could stop you. Now get off!" Toshiro had no hope of shaking him lose, but the scientist threw him back. He fell hard, striking his head. He lay motionless and blurry eyed. Toshiro was not longer a participant in a trial, he was the subject of an experiment. Kurotsuchi reappeared, Hyorinmaru in one hand, a tray of pills in the other. The mad captain forced the blade into Toshiro's left hand, closing his fingers around the hilt, and then pulled Toshiro up by the front of his robes.

"These pills will dissolve at a constant rate inside you, giving you a flow of energy, rather than a solid dose. It should increase your power without throwing you out of control. But remember who'll stop you if you lose it again." He set him back down, returning to get the instruments that would measure the changes in spiritual pressure.

_Master, no._ Came the simple plea from Hitsugaya's zampakuto. And this time he listened. It had gone too far. If there was a chance he would lose his mind and hurt his friends, it was not worth it. He would defeat Aizen with his own strength. Kurotsuchi returned, stooping over him, ready to attach the machines to him.

"No." Said Toshiro, softly but adamant.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I'm done. This is done. I won't put anymore of that in me."

"Coward." Kurotsuchi said but proceeded with his work, stabbing an iv into the younger captain's arm.

"Kurotsuchi, you psycho, get off!" he moved to an elbow but Kurotsuchi knocked him back.

"Hey!" Zaraki stepped forward, putting himself between Hitsugaya and the mad captain. "I thought this was a volunteer gig, not torture." Toshiro starred up at the man, surprised. Kurotsuchi glared.

"I'm in charge here, out of my way!"

"Are you sure..." Kenpachi bent down, intentionally slowly, emphasizing the distance between his level and Kurotsuchi's, "you want to do this with _me?"_

Kurotsuchi shrunk. "Wait until I tell the head captain about this behaviour– "

"Go right ahead." Kenpachi snorted. Kurotsuchi backed away and went to the door.

"Hey, let me out, I'm done here. Hey, guards, you filth, get to work and open this door!" Toshiro sat up. No one came to the door. "Hey, LET ME OUT!"

"No. I think you are exactly where you belong." The voice stole the manic captain's breath. Toshiro felt his heart quicken, and even Kenpachi stiffened. "Let me speak to Hitsugaya." Kurotsuchi moved aside, and Toshiro stood, supporting himself with Hyroinmaru. He made his way to the bars at the door. He could see nothing beyond them but Aizen's smiling face.

"You don't look so good. And to think after what it did to you the first time, you volunteered to do it again? Did you think I wouldn't guess the soul societies moves in the event of my failure? Anyway, that's beside the point. I want you to know I'm done with you now, you gave the soul society enough false hope to misguide their strategies. Now they've locked you up for me just when I needed you out of the picture. You can watch our victory from here. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I'm letting Gin have an old friend, as a reward for all his hard work." Toshiro's hand shot to the bars, hoisting his face closer, trying to see past Aizen. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take good care of her." He stepped back, grinning, and past him Toshiro could see Rangiku, a long blade against her throat. She looked mournfully to her captain. Not to long ago, it had been him in her position, and now it was his turn to watch helplessly as Aizen stole someone he loved.

"Rangiku!!!! Let her go!" But they were backing away, the sky was splitting, arrancars appearing. This was it.

_Forgive me, Hyorinmaru. _Captain Hitsugaya hurled himself at Kurotsuchi's cart of needles and pills. He clattered to his knees next to it but found what he was looking for: A needle, identical to the one he'd been injected with yesterday. Just before he plunged it into himself, he locked eyes with Kenpachi and screamed, "Get down!"

* * *

_**So its my b-day tomorrow and I won't be posting, so I hope you can hold on for the last couple chapters! As always, let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Seki seki stone is said to suppress a soul reaper's spiritual pressure. But it had never been tested like it was this day.

The Tower of Repentance shook, the walls cracked and Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in the middle of it all, his storm funnelling up through the spiralling stairs. The seki seki was hindering him, but he'd counted on it. Now he could control the storm at ground level, sparring Kenpachi, and, whether he wanted to or not, Kurotsuchi. Toshiro stood rooted, concentrating all his energy on the roof. It did not take long to give.

"Bankai!" He had never entered shikai or bankai with the foreign raiti, he didn't know what it would do, but now it didn't matter. He felt the power pour out and envelop him.

Hyorinmaru was still in his hand, but instead of solid ice wings he was encircled by a silver light, a faint, shimmering image of the wings, claws and tail hugging his body. The squad 10 captain flew free of the prison and sought out his enemy.

Once they hit open air his heart began to race, the power increased, but he hung on, taking control. He vaguely noticed Zaraki emerge on the what remained of the roof, already engaged with an arrancar. But Toshiro's focus was on Gin and Rangiku, and the one person between himself and them: Sosukue Aizen.

_Master, I am ready._ Hitsugaya attacked, driving forward with insane speed, the white lightning rippling down his blade. Their blades clashed, the electricity shot through the steel into Aizen hurling him back. A scream pierced the air somewhere in the distance– the arrancars were descending. Toshiro allowed some of his power to spread, his storm striking the approaching enemies. Aizen got to his feet. He wasn't there long. The fight would not last long, he was out matched.

But of course, he had his trump card, and he used it.

Burnt and bleeding Aizen motioned with his free hand and Gin was at his side, Rangiku in his arms. Her face was bruised and bloodied. Toshiro's blood boiled. All around them he felt the fluctuating spiritual powers of his friends– Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Momo, Kenpachi...this had to end now. Aizen was behind him, Gin and Rangiku before him. And then he felt it: the all-consuming power of Yamamoto's bankai, fighting against the arrancars, but even more so, fighting against him.

'Why thank you Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen said from behind him, "for protecting us from Yamamoto. I always knew you would see things our way."

Toshiro gritted his teeth. _What should he do?_ The blaze was getting closer, but it withered under his storm. If he could just get Rangiku and get out of there, maybe Yamamoto could finish the job. He made his decision and launched himself at Gin, meanwhile shooting the white lightning backwards at Aizen.

The ex-captain shook the bolt off easily. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Looks like you've run out of power."

He was already too close to Gin to back off, he had to engage but now his back was exposed. He lost control over the storm. Snow and hail closed in around the four, hammering them.

"Not Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled in his mind.

_I cannot control it....the raiti is disrupting our connection._

In trying to make himself more powerful, he had in fact weakened the true power he and his Zanpakuto possessed. He had failed.

In his moment of despair, he barely noticed that Gin's sword had sliced the side of his neck. He rolled in the air, dodging Aizen, but as the energy was leaving him, everything became unstable, just like before, when he'd lost it with Kurotsuchi. Hyorinmaru flickered in his grasp, one moment a blade, the next a silver glow. Thick snow continued to pour from the heavens, but the lighting was gone, and the hail shrunk to pebbles. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break lose.

"Too bad," came that sneer in Aizen's voice as he took advantage of Toshiro's moment of confusion and struck. The young captain tried to counter but the blade was still not solid. Raw energy deflected Aizen's blow, but not enough, and the point raked across his ribs, the impact shattering two or three. Toshrio spewed blood, and fell to one knee, clutching the wound. Between the two injuries, he was losing a lot of blood.

"It was fun Toshrio. You played your part well enough. I'll let you die slow so you're storm doesn't fade quite yet." Aizen raised his steel, letting it drop with all his force. Instinctively, Toshiro raised a naked arm over his head.

A long moment passed, but he did not feel the blade slicing through his arm. He did not feel it strike anywhere. It took him that moment to realize that he was not in fact, dying.

He looked up.

A bewildered Aizen stood over him, his sword frozen less than an inch above Toshiro's arm, as if it had hit solid steel.

_Let's go, master. _

The silver light radiated about the small captain's body. The foreign raiti had left him, allowing him and his sword to merge. Aizen pulled back and swung again. The blade rang as it came to a hard stop against Toshiro's bare hand. His finger wrapped around the slender blade, holding it in place. He considered it for just a moment before letting the frost cover it. With a gently twist, Toshiro shattered Kyoka Suigetsu.

Gin was on him, he'd expected it. But he did not expect the ever-smiling soul reaper to hurl his only leverage straight at Toshiro.

"Rangiku!" Her captain caught her in his arms, but Toshiro saw too late, Gin's plan. His sword tip sliced through Matsumoto, and continued into Toshiro. They hung, paralysed and pinned in each other's embrace.

"Fewf." Said Ichimaru casually. "I was only guessing when I thought you'd drop your...whatever that silver light is, to catch her. It wasn't even intentional was it?" Toshiro just gaped. He had his hands around his lieutenant, her blood staining them crimson. Her head fell limp over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Captain..."

"No apologies Rangiku. Now keep your promise and hold onto me." Toshiro tried to grip Gin's sword like he had Aizen's but it cut deep into his palm. "No, I won't let you win." He breathed deep, despite the pain it caused him, and this time, he gripped the blade. Whisper-thin lines of frost covered the steel surface and with a small flick of his wrist, he snapped the blade at Rangiku's back. The two fell to their knees, still pinned together by the other half of the blade.

Then the silver aura faded, Hyorinmaru returned to his hand. The storm ended, the snow covered ground shone brilliantly as the morning rays struck it. Aizen was behind him, Gin sidling up before him, both men weakened, but determined to finish their prey.

"Its almost poetic." Aizen sighed, his fingers resting on the end of Gin's blade. Toshiro gasped as even this small movement shot pain through him. At least, Matsumoto passed out, he thought distantly. "I guess I can do you a favour, since you've done so many for me." Aizen continued, his hand now a fist over the sword tip. Toshiro braced himself.

"Gah!" He screamed as the blade tore through him, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. He buried his scream in Matsumoto's hair, and though he could have sworn she'd lost consciousness, he was sure he felt her hands tighten their grip around him.

Then, at the far edge of his mind, he felt that powerful spiritual energy, raging against his own: the flames of the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guards. In all the battle, it had been forgotten, but now he raised Hyorinmaru and Aizen gave him a look as if to ask _now what_? No more questions. He swung down, striking the earth and enveloping himself and his lieutenant in a sphere of ice. Aizen and Ichimaru had been too focussed on finishing him– too confident in the power of his storm. The full furry of Ryujin Jakka raged around them and engulfed everyone in its path.

Toshiro and Hyorinmaru trembled, fighting to maintain their barrier.

"Its so beautiful..." came Rangiku's soft voice in his ear. She stirred slightly but stayed tight in his arms. Toshiro's eyes were fixed on the black shapes, flailing in the flames, then disappearing into nothingness. But behind him, where Matsumoto's gaze fell, the red-orange flames danced around the crystal ice, casting shimmering rays back into her face, ever moving to an unheard beat. Then it faded, the flames on the exterior receding and the soot covered Head Captain stood alone the hill. Toshiro let the ice melt around them.

"Is it, finally over?" He said to himself, staring at two black patches on the earth.

An unexpected voice came from behind him. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya. Aizen is no more, and most of his troops are dead or captured." Captain Yamamoto had approached silently and now he bent, his large muscular arms stretched around both Rangiku and Toshiro. Hitsugaya gasped as a hand came to rest on the gaping wound in his back. He could see the other one around Matsumoto. And in a sudden rush the Head Captain let slip some of his own spiritual energy into their bodies, healing them, strengthening them. It would need much more precision work, but the Head Captain's abilities were a marvellous thing and few had ever experienced his healing power. Even Hyorinmaru, in Hitsugaya's unfailing grip, seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

When the big hands withdrew, the two soul reapers fell back, Rangiku's head resting on her Captain's shoulder. They were each gasping in the clean air, their hearts racing from the rush of energy.

"Thank-you..." Toshiro squeezed out between breaths.

The Head Captain nodded. "Rest now, the battle is done."

"Yes– " but his face contorted in pain, and his hand shot to his chest. Rangiku sat up immediately, but could not understand what was happening. Yamamoto knelt over Toshiro, putting a hand over the captain's small one, still clutching his chest.

"His heart..."

"What about it?" the lieutenant asked shakily.

"It was all too much of a strain...its failing."

"No! Please save him!

"I can't...."

* * *

Toshiro felt only the refreshing cold of his inner world. He saw the three Zampakuto before him and finally he heard the words they'd spoken to him that day on the West plains.

_This raiti is foreign, it is unbalancing you. _Concluded Zangetsu.

"Then we must stop?" Toshrio asked.

_If you want to save yourselves._

_But, _interjected Zabimaru_, if you want to end this war now, you must continue._

_No master, it makes us weaker. We are always stronger as one, with our own power._

"Hyroinamru...I'm sorry."

* * *

The Head Captain felt the surge in the small body before him and jumped back at once, shielding Rangiku behind him.

"Captain!" She screamed, watching the white light form around him. Was this it? Was he going to fade from this world now? But something else was happening. The white light was Hyroinmaru, and suddenly the blade was no more, just a point of pure energy hovering above her captain's heart. Just barely, she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry" and then the light shot into his chest. His body convulsed once and was still. Then she was at his side, afraid to touch him in case it told her what she did not want to know.

Slowly, the Head Captain lay a hand over Toshiro's chest. He stayed that way for a long time, then withdrew his hand and put his arms under the little captain's body.

Rangiku stood with him. "Is he...?"

"He is alive. I cannot say I fully understand it, but Hyorinmaru has merge with his heart."

"What does this mean?"

"I do not know. Let us not linger, Captain Unohana may be able to tell us more. He shot off, Rangiku a step behind.

* * *

It was a week later. The Seireitei was fully restored. Between Captain Hitsugaya and Head Captain Yamamoto, many of the arrancars had been taken down quickly, and the rest of the soul reapers had defeated their enemies swiftly. Now only a few beds in the healing house were occupied, one of them by Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had not woken since Hyorinmaru merged with him and no one knew what to do. Unohana said he just needed time. Orihime, brought back by Ichigo, had laid her hands on him and reached out but said nothing needed healing. Every day Rangiku waited, and everyday he would not wake.

"Rangkiku." It was Ichigo. "I...I'm taking Orihime home and I'm going to stay there. School's starting and– "

"Don't apologize, Ichigo. You've done so much for us, please, go home, live your life." she smiled sadly at him from her seat next to her captain. He felt an uncustomary impulse and hugged her.

"I'll check in with Rukia every day. If you need anything, please let me know."

She squeezed him back extra hard, no words coming. Then she let go and he knew to make his exit. He paused only to lay a hand on Toshiro's arm for just a second, saying his good bye.

Others came and went in the next few days. Renji and Momo frequented, Ukitaka kept bringing gifts, mostly candy, and even Yachiru stopped in.

"Kenny sent me." She explained, smiling happily.

"He did?" Rangiku asked, stunned.

"Well sort of...he didn't actually say anything to me but I could tell that he was thinking about him, at least a little bit..." She crawled onto a stool next to the bed and stooped over the sleeping Captain. "He's just asleep! Hey, lazy! Get up!"

"Yachiru...he's not just asleep, he's– "

"No he is! Listen he's even snoring. Stop slacking off and wake up!" she yelled again, jumping onto the bed with him, and bringing her face just an inch away from his. Rangiku reached out a hand to pull the small lieutenant back but her hand froze in shock. Her captain's eyes had opened. He lay motionless while his eyes focussed. "GOOD MORNING!" screamed Yachiru and Hitsugaya sat bolt upright in surprise, knocking the girl into the sitting position on his bed. He stared at her for a long moment.

"Yachiru? What are you doing?" He finally asked, sounding annoyed.

"You were being lazy!" she shot back, "So I decided to wake you up." He seemed to remembered what had happened and looked around, figuring out where he was. Rangiku still stood rooted in shock.

"Matsumoto!" He cried, unable to hide the joy in his voice. He remembered the blood on his hands as it poured from her back. "You're alright."

"Of course I am!" She yelled, finally breaking from her trance and grabbing him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're back." he heard the tears in her voice and allowed the embrace to continue.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Twelve days, lazy! Did you forget to set your alarm or something?" Yachiru chided.

"That long? What happened?" He remembered the feeling of Yamamoto's spiritual power inside of him. It had healed him he thought, so why was he asleep?

"It was your heart." Rangiku's voice trembled. "The head captain tried to help you but he said there was so much damage..." As she spoke he raised a hand to his chest. Suddenly he was on his feet, running around the room, searching for something that was not there. He came to a stop, the truth dawning on him. He dropped to his knees and put both hand over the left side of his chest.

"Hyorinmaru."

_Master, I am here._

"I'm sorry."

_I am not._ He remembered it all now. He had stood on the icy fields of his inner world and watched the dragon come for him. He had flowed into him, an amazing rush of freezing energy, and then nothing.

"Then once again, I must thank you." He was at peace with it. Rangiku smiled and Yachiru watched in confusion.

"Did he go crazy again or something?"

"No, I think he's finally okay."

* * *

_**To be concluded in the next chapter with one, final revelation.**_


	11. Chapter 11

ONE MONTH LATER

"Renji!" Ichigo screamed as his comrade fell from the sky, a gash across his shoulder. A massive hollow loomed above him.

"I'm fine, just get Karin out of here!" The red head yelled back. Ichigo was torn. His sister stood behind him, her hand secured in her brother's firm grip.

"He need's your help!" She insisted. The hollow was charging, Renji was still trying to get to his feet.

"Stay here!" he ordered and flash stepped in front of the hollow.

The blow was far more powerful than he'd expected and both he and Renji were sent flying.

"Ichigo! Renji!" Karin cried, rushing to their sides. The monster was coming. She stood in front of her injured friends, daring the monster to touch them again. She waited for the blow.

"Roar, Haineko!" At the last second the hollow fell back, struck by silver particles that glinted before her. The squad 10 lieutenant landed next to the girl.

"Ichigo, Renji, are you alright?" she said without turning. The hollow was preparing to charge again.

"Rangiku,.." one of them muttered. They were not ready to fight again.

"You take care of Karin. I'll finish him." She dove at the hollow before it could make its move, Haineko shimmering before her. The monster drew back, sucked in its breath and blew out a torrent of wind and spirit energy. Haineko scattered, leaving her defenceless.

"Rangiku, move!" Toshiro cried from the sky. He was before her in an instant, faster than any flash step, and the Hollow stopped his attack, taking in the new enemy.

"What's this? A soul reaper with no sword? How am I supposed to play with you?

A hint of a smile touched the captain's lips and the silver glint flashed in his eyes. "You're not supposed to play, you're supposed to die."

"Ha!" laughed the hollow and charged again, his massive teeth bared, ready to bite the morsel in half.

"Bankai!" shouted the soul reaper, though he still held no sword.

_Idiot, _thought the hollow, but then, before his eyes, ice spurted out from the boy's back, forming wings. Claws and a tail also crystalized around him and in his right hand something silver gleamed. It was a ghostly form, translucent, but the captain gripped it firmly in his hand. _Was that his Zampakuto?_ But there was no more time for questions. The mysterious blade struck him, ice erupted in his face, shatter his fangs and blinding him. A second later another blow got his back, he fell limp, dead.

The ice around Toshiro's body shattered and fell to earth. The sword disappeared.

"Is everyone alright?" Renji and Ichigo picked themselves up. Rangiku sighed.

"Thanks captain."

"No problem."

Karin ran up to her old friend. "Toshiro, you're back!" She gave him a quick hug. "That was a pretty cool move." she praised admiringly.

"Karin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ichigo's the one who got beat up."

"Hey," came the boy's protest. "I didn't do as bad as Renji."

"Abarai, you're slipping." Toshiro scolded jokingly. Renji almost broke into old habit telling him to shut up but then he remembered himself and grit his teeth.

"Thanks for helping us out sir."

"Hmm. Just don't let your guard down next time, I might not be around to save you."

"Toshiro...what _are_ you doing in the world of the living?" Ichigo asked. The small captain's face lost its ironic smile, turning serious. His eyes fell to Karin. "Toshiro?" Ichigo asked a little more forcefully.

"What is it?" The girl whispered, her hand tugging on his sleeve ever so slightly.

"I've learned something." He spoke as if only to her but everyone was listening intently. "I thought I understood myself very well. I thought I knew everything about the power inside my soul, but I was wrong." Silently he moved her hand over his heart. The girl gasped almost the instant her fingers touched his robes. Then she stood in silence for a long moment, after which, in a small voice she said

"Hello again, Hyorinmaru." Ragiku gasped, Ichigo stood in total shock. Toshiro smiled. "Thanks for saving me, again." Karin said, withdrawing her hand and wiping away a stray tear. Then she spoke again, with a comprehension of the situation far beyond what little Ichigo had told her. "Are you okay, Toshiro?"

"I am."

"I think Hyorinmaru is very happy."

"He is."

"And you came to the world of the living, because of me."

"I did."

"What, why?" Ichigo called out but Toshiro never broke eye contact with the girl before him.

"Karin, no human should have the power you possess."

"Ichigo has a lot more power." She protested but Toshiro shook his head.

"Karin, if I took Ichigo's hand and put it on my chest, he would not feel Hyorinmaru. He would not be able to speak with him. No soul reaper could."

"Toshiro...what are you saying?"

"You have the greatest spiritual power I have ever encountered." He said at last. All the other soul reapers reacted. Renji stuttered nonsense, Rangiku let out another gasp and Ichigo marched right up to Toshiro, put and hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"No way. We would have sensed it."

"You can't." The boy captain said shortly.

"What do you mean?" He was now shaking Toshiro. Karin gently put a hand on his arm.

"Ichigo please."

He released Toshiro. "Karin, I'm sorry." Dropping to his knees, he hugged her tight, afraid to face what Toshiro was saying. He let her go but kept a firm hold on her hand. Toshiro continued.

"What I was saying about my power...I've come to understand something about soul reapers, and about people. I am a soul. And you are a soul in a living body. But we are basically the same right?"

Karin nodded silently.

"And that's why your brother can have so much power but still be human. But the difference between regular souls and soul reapers is the manifestation of the zampakuto. The Zampakuto is a piece of a person's soul, and when you divide your soul, it becomes weaker.

Ichigo's eyes widened. His grip around his sister tightened.

"When my heart was dying, Hyorinmaru became part of me to save me. When he did so we became closer, almost like one soul again. Karin, your soul is whole, its at it most powerful now. You have an amazingly strong spiritual power, but it's properties are unique, other soul reapers can't easily detect it."

"Except you and Hyorinmaru."

"Right. But the problem is, Hollows _do _notice it. That's why they keep finding you."

"No." Ichigo whispered.

"What am I supposed to do?" Toshiro took Karin's other hand.

"You are supposed to live your life, be happy, grow up. And that's what I'm going to try to give you. The soul reapers and your brother will protect you. But you needed to know. You deserve to know."

Karin shook her hands free of both her brother and her friend. Stepping a few feet away, she raised her hands to her own chest and closed her eyes. Everyone watched her, and the other soul reapers felt a flicker of the spiritual power they were familiar with.

The girl suddenly lowered her hands and spun around, looking at Toshiro.

"There's another reason I can talk to Hyorinmaru, isn't there?" she asked. Toshiro's eyes widened a little. Apparently he had not expected her to perceive that much. This time, the girl took the captain's hand and placed it over her own heart. His eyes shone silver, his face became very peaceful.

"Yes. You are a water spirit, very much like Hyorinmaru and me." he paused, his hand still over her heart, and closed his eyes. A gentle smile formed on his lips. "She is very beautiful."

Karin dropped his hand, tears now flowed freely down her face. Ichigo grabbed her in his arms, and buried his face in her shoulder. He was bewildered and terrified by all of this, he wanted his sister to be safe, untouched by the dangers of the afterlife.

The boy captain stepped away from the siblings. Karin watched him over her brother's shoulder. In the fading sun that silver aura about his body glowed faintly. The other soul reapers watched him too but they didn't seem to see. He had his hand outstretched, and to them it looked like he was reaching for the horizon, but Karin could see, without a doubt, the majestic shimmering form of the ice dragon, nuzzling his master's hand. She shut her eyes, holding on to the image of the two and feeling within her own heart.

_Mistress_. _Do you know my name?_

"Koorimizu...its nice to meet you."

* * *

_**There it is, please let me know what you think!**_

_**So, as you've undoubtably guessed, I have already started on a third installment. I haven't written much but I was thinking I might post the first chapter and give people a chance to tell me what kind of direction they would like to see the story take.**_ _**I've already got some ideas and don't worry, that really was the end of Aizen so he won't be coming back again! Anyway, I'll try to get that posted soon. Later.**_


End file.
